Mi chica es la razón
by Its a mistake
Summary: Un grupo de soldados avanza por el desierto de figaro para pelear por el Esper congelado en las minas de Narshe. Esta historia participa en el reto Long-Fic ver. 02: ¡Disney SoundTrack! del foro anteiku.


**Disclaimer: Este Fic participa en el reto Long-Fic ver. 02: ¡Disney SoundTrack!. Del foro anteiku. Tambien el tema "Mi chica es la razón" pertenece a Disney y a su respectivo autor.**

Era una fría noche en el desierto de Fígaro. Nada con vida se podía ver en dicho lugar, salvo un grupo de soldados del Imperio de Vector que marchaban silenciosamente sobre el árido terreno, sin más compañía que sus armas, el frío y el silencio.

Contrario a lo que ustedes pensarían, no iban con los ánimos muy altos que digamos. Arrastraban con cansancio los pies sobre la fría arena del desierto. Estaban hambrientos y tenían sueño, ya que no habían dormido ni probado un bocado desde que desembarcaron en las costas del desierto de Fígaro, hace ya dos días.

Al frente, marchaban los coroneles Hans y Piers, ambos montados en Armaduras Magitec. Ellos dos eran los únicos que iban a bordo de las Bestias de Metal. De verdad que eran suertudos...

El resto de soldados debían ir a pie, junto con la artillería pesada y los perros de guerra. Al principio, al salir de Vector junto con el general Leo, sus ánimos estaban por las nubes debido a la derrota del reino de Doma no hace mucho tiempo. Según ellos, se convertirían en grandes héroes de guerra al conseguir derrotar a los Returners y entregarle el Esper congelado de las minas de Narshe al Emperador. Pero al llegar al desierto Leo tuvo que regresar a la capital del imperio para organizar una defensa preventiva. En su lugar, los guiaba el general más cruel, sanguinario, desquiciado y colorido de todo el ejército imperial...

Kefka Palazzo.

Aquel cruel payaso que no perdía oportunidad para humillar a los soldados de todas las formas posibles, así como también ordenar que las tropas destruyan pueblos y ciudades políticamente neutrales, como en el caso de Narshe. Con tan loco general a cargo suyo, no era extraño que todo ese pelotón estuviera tan desanimado...

De pronto, un joven soldado malhumorado rompió en silencio que había entre todos ellos.

\- Me pregunto, ¿Cuál es la razón para que todos nosotros estemos aquí? - dijo.

Otro soldado, de más edad, volteo a ver al chico y respondió:

\- Pues bueno, mi chica es la razón principal de que me uniera a esta causa...

\- ¿Tu chica es la razón? - respondió el joven - ¿Es por ella que vienes hasta acá a arriesgar tu vida luchando contra los rebeldes?

El soldado de más edad asintió.

\- Hace ya un año que mi esposa contrajo una enfermedad muy grave. Y siempre hemos sido muy pobres, por lo cual no puedo pagar las medicinas que necesita. Yo me uní a este ejército porque me prometieron que, si salíamos victoriosos de esta guerra, a cada uno de los soldados les pagarían una cantidad enorme de dinero. Y ese dinero es lo que necesito para ayudar a mi mujer.

El joven no pronunció palabra alguna al escuchar al adulto.

\- Yo me he metido en esto para hacer que mi madre se sienta orgullosa de mi - dijo otro soldado joven al oír la conversación anterior - yo nunca he podido hacer que mi madre se enorgullezca de mí. En toda mi vida no he podido conseguir otro trabajo más que limpiar el piso en el palacio de Vector. Me uní al ejército porque los héroes de guerra son muy populares en el Imperio.

\- Yo he decidido participar en esta lucha para poder proteger a mi prometida - hablo entonces otro soldado - he oído lo crueles que son los Returners con sus pueblos enemigos. De cómo saquean, matan y violan todo a su paso. Si ellos ganarán, Vector sería destruida por ellos y lastimarían a todos sus habitantes, incluyendo a mi querida chica... ¡Es por eso que no podemos perder esta guerra!

\- ¡Es cierto! - dijo otro soldado que también escuchaba la charla - ¡No podemos dejar que esos canallas de los Returners ganen y deshonren a nuestras mujeres! ¡Y Cuando los derrotemos y le entreguemos el Esper congelado al Emperador, todos nos verán como héroes y tendremos fama y dinero!

\- ¡Y quizá también hagan en el futuro libros, canciones y obras de ópera sobre nuestra hazaña! - dijo otro soldado más que también escuchaba la plática - o hasta le pongan nuestro nombre a algún platillo.

\- Ya que hablan de comida, mi chica sabe cocinar excelentes guisados de pollo y puerco - dijo otro soldado, el más gordito del pelotón - Quizá cuando ganemos y regresemos a la capital los puedo invitar a mi casa para comer.

El soldado de más edad río alegre. Su risa fue tan fuerte que hizo un eco en medio del desierto.

\- ¿Saben algo muchachos? - dijo - un soldado siempre debe de tener una razón por la cual luchar; Ya sea por patriotismo, por querer que tu familia se sienta orgullosa de ti, por fama o por proteger a la mujer que amas. Todos aquí estamos aquí para cumplir una misión muy sencilla. Derrotar a los enemigos de nuestro querido Imperio para así también poder honrar a nuestro pueblo, a nuestra familia y a nuestras chicas.

\- ¡Si! ¡Tenemos que hacerlo! ¡Por nuestras chicas! ¡Venceremos!

\- Entonces tenemos que avanzar más rápido si queremos llegar a Narshe. ¡Mañana a primera hora iniciará la derrota de los Returners!

El grupo de soldados volvió a avanzar tan rápido como cuando salió de Vector, para sorpresa de los tenientes que iban al frente. Con sus ánimos altos de nuevo, el pelotón siguió marchando con mucha alegría, entre cantos, charlas y bromas hacia su funesto destino...

El pueblo de Narshe.


End file.
